


Return

by AbsoluteGayFandomDisaster



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Ending, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Post-secret ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteGayFandomDisaster/pseuds/AbsoluteGayFandomDisaster
Summary: It's been 3 days since Sora left, and Riku isn't taking his sacrifice well. He'd do anything just to see him again.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Return

3 days. 

That was how long it had been since Sora disappeared.

3 days since everyone, bar him, had returned.

3 days since Sora had…

Riku stared out at the endless ocean that surrounded the islands, his mind shaken from the thoughts that plagued him. No, plagued everyone. No one had fully recovered from the events that transpired at the Keyblade Graveyard. Especially not him.

The young boy’s gaze drifted from the dark abyss of the ocean, to a more palatable and calming sight. Lea, Axel and Terra were all playing with a frisbee, tossing it back and forth while Roxas watched, jokingly pointing out every mistake Lea made. Namine and Xion (bless their souls) were picking up seashells on the beach and admiring them. The joyful look on their faces made Riku’s heart swell, if only for a moment.

A loud and indignant squak gained his attention, and his eyes wandered over to a different scene…  
Donald was practically screaming at Roxas, who was holding what appeared to be a very large stick, with a shit eating grin on his face. If Riku had to guess, (what with Donald loud shouting about what happened), Roxas had whacked him over the head with it.

“Good”, Riku grumbled to himself. This was punishment for the amount of times he didn’t heal Sora, despite being right next to him.

Sora…

The whimsical mood that had graced his mind, was now shattered once again. Riku returned to broodily staring out at the endless abyss that surrounded their home. The thoughts that flew through his head were dark, and filled with painful memories. He knew that this wouldn’t help. He knew that nothing would change what had been done. Yet he couldn’t stop. He was always on his mind, constantly at the edge of his vision. Sometimes, he felt like he could still hear him.

Riku...

The silver-haired boy folded his arms and closed his eyes, tightening his grip on himself. Every time his thoughts wandered, he could always hear him, calling to him.

Riku.

Riku squeezed his eyes further, praying for the voice to stop. He just wanted to see him again. To tell him what he was too afraid to say before.

Riku!

Riku started, his eyes flying open. His eyes started scanning the beach, for any sign, anything that he was still alive. Out of the corners, he could see everyone else also staring, proving that what he heard was real. A shout altered Riku to Ventus, who was currently pointing at one spot along the beach, along with Xion and Roxas. Riku followed to where they were pointing and-

Sora stood there, amazement plastered over his face. 

His body reacted before his mind could, stumbling towards the brunette. He could vaguely hear everyone else doing the same, yet his mind didn’t register. All that mattered was Sora.   
Kairi and him got there first, both of them staring deeply into his eyes. Sora stared back still most likely processing what was happening.

“Kairi...” He muttered quietly as he looked at her. She gave a small smile in return, tears collecting in the corner of her eyes. She minutely gestured to tall gay disaster that stood next to her.

“Riku.” Sora stated. Riku stared back dumbly, before the biggest smile broke his face. Tears streamed down his face, matching the ones that streaked down Sora’s cheeks.

Riku’s heart and body reacted before his mind could, his judgement clouded with the fact that Sora was standing in front of him once again. He slowly lifted his hand to Sora’s cheek, as if testing if he was an illusion. Once it made contact, everything blurred. Joy welled up within him, and he moved. Everyone gasped...

As Sora and Riku’s lips made contact.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kairi had whipped out her Gummiphone, and was already capturing as many pictures of the couple as possible. Axel glanced over at her, concern written all over his face. 

“Do you really need that many photos kid? I get that this is a special moment and all, but do have to have that much evidence of it?”

Kairi stopped her spamming, and stared up at Axel with a fierce, determined look in her eyes.  
“I had to deal with these two idiots pining over each other for 3 years, so I am getting as much evidence as physically possible for teasing purposes.” The red-head grinned “This will be payback for every time those idiots couldn’t stop staring at each other or having dick measuring contests so as to show off and get the attention of the others.”


End file.
